Flower Fortunes and Mercenaries
by zekrom84
Summary: Sumia walks in on Cynthia doing an unusual amount of flower fortunes. What's worrying her? My first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Cynthia was doing some flower fortunes when Sumia walked into her tent early one morning.

"Hello, Cynthia!" Sumia greeted.

Cynthia was too distracted in the flower fortunes to even notice her mother walking in.

"…Let's see what the flower fortunes say today…" She muttered, clutching the dandelion in her hand. There were tons of petals scattered on the ground.

"Cynthia! What are you doing these flower fortunes for? " Sumia asked curiously, taking the flower from her. " You look like you haven't slept in days! And judging by the look of our tent, I'd say you've went through at least a hundred flowers!"

"Not one hundred, mother," Cynthia replied, snatching the flower back. "only about seventy or so."

"Oh gawds, why would anyone need that many? I don't even go through that much in one day."

"Um…" Cynthia muttered, blushing. "Well…I was kinda seeing if the person I…like would..er.."

Sumia squealed. "Aw, you have a crush on someone?" Sumia was hyper like Gaius after eating too much candy.

"You HAVE to tell me who it is," Sumia begged. "it must be someone special if you've been doing this many flower fortunes."

Cynthia started shifting side by side, nervously. She hesitated, then whispered, "Promise me you won't tell anyone?"

Sumia wrapped her pinky finger around Cynthia's. "I promise."

Cynthia peeked outside of the tent to check if anyone was around and whispered into her mother's right ear.

"I'm in love with Severa."


	2. Chapter 2

Cynthia started developing feelings for Severa ever since all the children were reunited back at the Sheppard's campgrounds.

"Oh Chrom, I'm SO sorry for thinking that man was you!" She remembered saying to the prince after returning from the Verdant Forest.

"Ugh, someone's a little late, aren't they?" Severa groaned, as she stood with the other future children.

Cynthia didn't want to explain how she was conned into helping an evil Chrom impersonator.

"Sorry… I was um, lost." She explained, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, of course you got lost! You probably went off into your little loser fantasies again and didn't watch were you were going, didn't you?" Severa yelled.

Lucina interrupted before Cynthia could speak. "Severa, that's enough. It doesn't matter if Cynthia was the last one to arrive; all that matters it that she is here. We need all the help we can get to stop Grima."

Severa didn't say anything and quickly walked out of the tent.

For some reason, Cynthia kind of liked listening to Severa yell at her. Anything for them to get talking again was good.

"Nya ha ha! What a nice kid she is! I wonder what kind of hexes you want to cast on her, Cynthia!" Henry, Cynthia's father, commented.

That was months ago. Cynthia just sat in her tent waiting to see her mother's reaction.

"Oh," Sumia said moments after Cynthia's reply. She stared down at all the petals on the ground and picked one up. "That's why you went through so many flowers…"

Cynthia buried her face into the palms of her hands. "Y-yeah," She muttered.

"No need to feel embarrassed or ashamed, Cynthia." Sumia assured Cynthia. "It's actually more common than you might think."

"Really?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes!" Sumia confirmed. "You want to hear a true story?"

Cynthia moved closer to her mother, eager to listen. "What is it?"

"Well, don't tell your father this, but," Sumia whispered into her daughter's ear. "…Cordelia and I used to date."

"WHAT?!" Cynthia shouted, obviously shocked. "When did that happen? Why did you guys break up? Why did you never tell me this?"

Sumia sighed and continued. "Please don't pester me with all these questions. Yes, Cordelia and I used to date a few years back before the war. It was great, we held hands, I baked pies for her, and we trained together…"

"And what happened to it?" Cynthia's voice grew louder, eagerly waiting for her mother's answer.

"Well, after a few months, she started to always talk about Chrom. 'Oh Chrom would never like that,' or 'Do you think Chrom would also like this pie, Sumia?' It occurred to me that she started caring about Chrom more than me. It didn't really bother me though, because who wouldn't fall in love with a prince? A clumsy Pegasus knight like me didn't compare anyways…"

"Oh, that's so sad…" Cynthia commented.

"But that didn't stop us from still being best friends. Ok, I apologize that maybe I put a little downer on things a first, but what I'm trying to say is, um…don't give up Cynthia! If you get a bad fortune, you work hard to change it! That's how the fortunes work."

"Ok, I see what you're saying mom…" Cynthia said, getting up from the floor. "So are you also saying that I didn't have to go through all these dandelions? Aw, this is going to be a pain to clean up."

"Don't worry, Cynthia." Sumia giggled, as she strolled out of the tent. "I'll tell Cordelia to send Severa your way."

Cynthia's face grew as red as a tomato. "Stop it, Mom!"


	3. Chapter 3

"And…that's the last of it…" Morgan sighed with relief as he placed the last few flower petals into the pile. He and Cynthia had spent at least two hours putting the petals in a pile, and they couldn't even think about how long it would take them to move the pile out of the tent.

"Thanks for helping me, Morgan." Cynthia said, moving the petals to the side.

"It's no biggie," Morgan replied.

Cynthia found it odd that Morgan never seemed curious about the flowers, but as she thought about it, Morgan is unpredictable and pretty much goes along with anything. He was the sort of guy that was so carefree and energetic, which most people would find unusual for an amnesiac.

"Morgan, where are you?" An annoyed voice called.

He peeked outside of the tent hesitantly, almost like he was nervous. In front of him stood Severa, holding a plate of hearty stew.

"Did you need me for something, Severa?"

"Well, the other day you wanted to taste my cooking, right? So here." She explained, handing him the plate and a spoon. Cynthia had heard about their little argument the other day. Apparently, Morgan got her irritated (who doesn't?) by questioning her cooking skills.

Morgan wolfed the stew down in a matter of seconds. He burped loudly and had a huge grin on his face. "Wow! That was delicious…" He commented. "However, I feel like its missing something. I just can't quite put my finger on it."

"What is it?" Severa asked.

They were interrupted by a screaming Inigo.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" the ginger haired womanizer shouted. "NOIRE'S GOING TO KILL US!"

Everyone sighed. It wouldn't be a regular day without Inigo getting in trouble with the ladies; and certainly Tharja's daughter wasn't one to mess with.

"I'm not even going to ask what you did this time…" Cynthia sighed.

An arrow was shot out from above, nearly hitting Inigo in the head, but just flew past the top strands of his hair. He freaked out, and got the heck out of there. "SHE'S PYCHO, I TELL YOU!"

"BLOOD AND THUNDER!" A maniacal voice yelled from the trees.

Oh no.

Everybody ran for the hills, covering their heads. "Stand still, Inigo!" Noire cackled, firing three more arrows.

"I'm just a guy eating stew!" Morgan cried, holding up his bowl.

Hours later, Cynthia, Severa, Morgan, and Inigo were still hiding in bushes. They were exhausted. Not even fighting risen gave them as much of a workout than Noire did.

"…Do you think you could just not be yourself for one day, Inigo?" Cynthia groaned. "You know not to upset Noire. She gets very…um, scary when that happens."

"Okay, sheesh! I learned my lesson! When are you guys going to give me a break?"

Severa pushed Inigo out of the bushes and made a dash for her life. "You can thank me later!" She yelled, as she tugged Morgan and Cynthia's arms.

"Hey, that is so not cool!" Inigo complained, with his face smeared in mud.

They heard Noire's cackling and Inigo's 'tortured' cries. The three of them couldn't help but burst out laughing at Inigo's misfortune.

Back at the camp, they all practically collapsed on the ground.

"Ooh, I think my legs are all sore now," Morgan winced, as he looked at his knees. "I'm going to go see if my mom has anything to help the swelling go down." Morgan slowly waddled away towards Chrom's tent. The girls could see Inigo in the background, being scolded by his father, Gaius.

"That…was tough." Severa panted. "Who knew Noire had such precise shots?"

"Yeah, Robin should really put her on the front lines more often," Cynthia suggested.

"You know, I was kind of surprised you kept up with the rest of us." Severa commented.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're a Pegasus knight, and they don't do a lot a running, just flying around." Severa explained. "So I just assumed you were a bad runner. I mean my mother is, despite all her perfectness."

"I guess we shouldn't make assumptions about people now, can we? Am I as much as a loser as you thought I was now?" Cynthia asked.

"As much as I'd hate to say this but, no; I don't think you're a loser. You might actually be close to being even considered as an equal to me." Severa confessed, looking away. "Don't tell anyone that or I'll kill you."

Cynthia was shocked at Severa's words. Yes! She finally warmed up to me!

"Aw, you're so nice! Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Cynthia assured, putting her hand on Severa's shoulder.

By the time Cynthia had said that, Severa had already fallen asleep. She was even snoring.

"Well, that was quick. She must have been REALLY tired."

She stared at Severa for a while. She admired her long black hair, and her beautiful face. Cynthia's face turned red and she quickly snapped out of it. She looked around to see if anyone was in sight. 'Ugh, stop dreaming, Cynthia! You gotta do something to make dreams a reality!' She said to herself.

She sat there, looking at Severa. 'No one's here right? Not even Chrom or Robin?' She thought.

After taking a deep breath, Cynthia leaned in and kissed Severa.

She wanted to tell Severa how she felt, but couldn't bring herself to. So why not just kiss her while she was sleeping? That sounds like a great idea!

Cynthia didn't remember how long it lasted, being in a complete trance after. She backed away slowly, and her cheeks felt as hot as a Bolganone spell.

"I..I've always wanted to do that." She whispered, with a huge grin on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Cynthia woke up the next morning still feeling the pain from Noire's little 'hunt' last night. She slowly got out of bed and walked towards the mess hall for breakfast. Like usual, it was full of chatter and sometimes, also a lot of action. She scanned the room looking for the 'kids' table, where all the future children sat and ate. She saw her parents talking to Severa's parents, Cordelia and Lon'qu.

"…And blood splattered everywhere!" Henry chuckled excitedly. The Myrmidon just grunted and continued to eat the strange glop that was on his plate.

Next to them, she spotted the 'royal couples', Maribelle and Chrom, with Lissa and Vaike.

"Aw, come on, Chrom! Just one more round! The Teach will win the next one for sure!" Vaike challenged. Chrom just sighed and ignored Vaike. He looked too tired to deal with him today.

"Vaike, isn't there just one day where you don't have to spar with Chrom?" Robin asked. "It's better to change up your partners once in a while. Why don't you spar with someone different today?" She suggested, nudging her husband, Donnel Tinhead.

"But Chrom and I are rivals, it's our destiny!"

Well, at least Cynthia could tell where Owain would get his rivalry with Morgan from.

She finally spotted the future children and sat down with them.

"Mornin', Cynthia." Brady greeted.

The group seemed unusual quiet that morning. Usually, a normal breakfast would consist of Owain telling stories about his greatness and his sword hand, along with Inigo complaining about how many girls turned him down.

"Hey! Why isn't anyone eating? You don't want to starve to death, do you?" Kjelle angrily asked.

They all chuckled nervously. "Surely we all had a huge dinner last night, Kjelle. Perhaps we simply are still full." Laurent commented.

So, it was Kjelle's turn to cook today. That totally explained why everyone's plates were untouched, (even Minerva's) except Lucina and Brady's. Lucina probably wanted to be nice and not hurt Kjelle's feelings. Brady probably ate the whole thing because he was scared of what his girlfriend would do if he didn't eat her 'marvellous' cooking. Cynthia thought that Libra gave Kjelle a few pointers about cooking, but that idea was dead the moment she saw Libra clutching his stomach and running to the washroom.

"So, where's Severa?" Cynthia asked, with a slight blush on her face.

"Oh, she ran out the moment I told her I was cooking." Kjelle explained. "Something about her not wanting to die or something, but she's just joking."

"Well she's not wrong…" Noire whispered, clutching her bow.

"And she took Morgan with her too," Yarne added. "Mr. Optimistic."

"Yes, from my findings, she is hanging out with him 54 percent more than usual. How curious." Laurent commented, bring out a few of his notes. Laurent was so similar to Miriel, no one would even guess that Virion was his father without seeing his blue hair.

Cynthia just sighed and grabbed a plate of Kjelle's cooking. She didn't care if it tasted like Pegasus poop, she was starving.

"I…don't understand how you could eat that," Gerome said. Even Minerva looked at Cynthia strangely.

"People will eat anything to survive," Nah noted. "But even then, I can't bring myself to even lift the fork."

Kjelle looked like she was about to explode. "Jeez, guys! I know it's not the best, but at least it's something! Some people are actually eating it! She pointed at a table where Tharja and Stahl were sitting. Tharja looked like she was cursing the food, instead of eating it.

The conversation got too weird, so Cynthia just left for the kitchen. Severa and Morgan had to be in there.

"…And here's some quality food now!" Severa proudly announced. It looked to be the same stew as yesterday. "Let's see if there's anything missing now!"

Morgan looked nervously at the stew. "Um, I did say your food was tasty last time right?"

"Oh, right. Like I believed THAT. Now eat it." She demanded.

He cautiously picked the bowl up and wolfed it down like the last time.

"…It's delicious! Even better than the first time! I guess you followed my advice, eh?"

"SEVERA!" Kjelle stormed in and interrupted. "I already had food prepared, and you went ahead and rejected it. And don't think I've forgotten about you too, Morgan!"

Morgan bolted out of the kitchen, slamming into Cynthia in the process. "Sorry!"

With all three gone, Cynthia stepped into the kitchen. She saw Morgan's stew still lying on the table and couldn't resist taking a bit. If Morgan said it was great, then it must great. Despite being a guy who lost his memory and all, he was surprisingly one of the most trusted guys in the Shepards.

She took a bite of the stew and was completely shocked. It was delicious, as Morgan described. The tomato base worked so well with the green beans and carrots. She would definitely eat this all the time if that was an option.

She blushed at the thought of Severa cooking the dish for her every night. _'Stop it, Cynthia. You know better than to day dream.' _She quickly placed the bowl back on the table and walked back to her tent.

"Cynthia."

She jumped at the sound of Laurent's voice. "My apologies for startling you, but I'd like to discuss a matter with you."

"What is it, Laurent?" It wasn't like Laurent to speak to her. He observed people, but never actually spoke to them unless needed or if they were family. However, one could say that friends are family as well.

Cynthia followed Laurent to his tent. It must have been something important.

He took off his hat and opened up one of his notebooks on his bed. Laurent had written a lot in that, judging by all the pen markings and sticky notes pasted on to the pages.

"You see, recently I've been doing some research on interaction. How comrades, siblings, or rivals approach and socialize with one another. I thought if I could observe these interactions, perhaps I could pass along some suggestions to Robin on who would work best together in battle, should the moment arrive." The page he showed had battle diagrams, one that had all aerial units behind the terrain units.

Laurent sighed. He sounded a bit nervous or uncomfortable. It was kind of hard to tell.

"…And as I observed closer, I started realizing some more, 'interesting' relationships between soldiers." He continued.

For some reason, Laurent just stopped speaking and just kept his eyes focused on his book.

"…And?" Cynthia asked after an awkward silence. Seriously, Laurent was killing her here. Why couldn't the guy get to his point?

"I know it is out of my character to ask such a question such as this, but…"

Again, there was that awkward silence. _I'm really starting to wonder why I followed him here if he really has not much to say.._

"…Do you have a romantic interest in Severa?" Laurent finally blurted out.

-


	5. Chapter 5

Cynthia didn't know how to respond. _'…How did he figure it out? Is it really obvious that I'm in love with Severa?' _ Thoughts of the mercenary filled her mind, causing her face to grow a red as the tomato stew she ate earlier. _'It is really obvious, isn't it…' _She scrambled to find anything; a flower, or a book, just anything to hide her face.

"Where'd you get that idea? Ha ha…" Cynthia chuckled nervously. She wasn't good at hiding things, or lying. "You know just because we've hung out these past few days doesn't mean that I um…well, you get what I'm trying to say. Besides, if anything, I'd say Morgan likes Severa…"

"Hmm…" Laurent didn't look convinced. He observed Cynthia's face closely, making her feel very uncomfortable. "Morgan, huh…"

"…Uh, so are we done here, or…" Cynthia asked nervously, shaking.

"Cynthia, I hate to tell you this but you are absolute TERRIBLE when under pressure." Laurent informed her. "If you were in fact, telling the truth, you would have no trouble looking at me straight in the face. And yet, your eyes have been focused at the ground, rather than me."

Out of all the shepherds, Laurent was a person you didn't want to be interrogated by. He noticed the littlest details, analysing every bit. Most people wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to be those detectives in those old black and white movies.

"…I'm just tired, that's all." Cynthia replied, faking a yawn. "See?! I better go back to bed, I'm so tired, my eyes are tearing up. "She ran out of the tent as fast as she could.

"Cynthia, don't walk away in the middle of a conversation." Laurent called behind her. "I'm not here to judge!" He grabbed her arm, and she turned her face away from him.

"Cynthia…" He said in a low voice. "I know it's true."

Tears started rolling down her face and she cried, "Then why did you have to ask me, Laurent? You know I'm sensitive. You're not here to bully me, are you?" She tried prying off Laurent's hand, but he wouldn't budge.

"Shh," He whispered. "Do you want the whole camp to hear you?" He already saw Nah and Gerome giving them strange looks.

Laurent quickly dragged Cynthia back to his tent and handed her a box of tissues.

"I already know that it is true, Cynthia. But before you say anything about me being a creep (like Nah did, previously) I want to explain. The other day, I was about to head over to my mother's tent to go over some strategies and theories. As I passed by, I heard a conversation between your mother and Cordelia."

A few days ago

"So, Cynthia likes Severa?" Cordelia asked, as she fed her Pegasus some food.

"Yes," Sumia confirmed. "But, don't say a word to anyone else. She actually made me promise not to tell, but whoops, you know me. I really can't keep my mouth shut, can I? So please, Cordelia, not a word!"

Cordelia's Pegasus neighed, and Cordelia nodded. "You have my trust, Sumia."

_Now I feel horrible for eavesdropping on the whole thing! _ Laurent thought. _However, this is a rather, intriguing development…_

"You know, I always suspected it, to be honest." Cordelia told Sumia. Even Cordelia's Pegasus looked like it was agreeing with Cordelia.

"Huh? You did?" Sumia was shocked.

"It's probably because Cynthia just reminds me of how you used to act."

"Well, she is my child…" Sumia said.

"It's just the things she does around Severa remind me of you and I, back then." Cordelia explained.

"…When we um, dated?" Sumia hesitantly asked.

"…Yeah, I guess. Just a little bit." She said, putting the food aside. "But we're over that. I'm with Lon'qu, and you're happy with Henry."

"Cordelia…I…" Sumia started. "I don't…"

Cordelia interrupted, as she was climbing on to her Pegasus. "Well, I have to go; I promised Panne I'd give her a ride on my Pegasus. Try not to worry too much when I'm gone!"

Laurent quickly hid to make sure Cordelia could not see him as she left on her pegasus. _'I feel like I invaded their privacy...what have I done...'_

"….And then I talked to my mother. No, I did not tell her the information I heard, I am not one to tell scandalous stories or secrets." Laurent explained.

"So the main thing I got out of the story was that my mom totally broke her promise. That's not very heroic!" Cynthia said, puffing out her cheeks. "Next time I tell a secret, it'll be to my daddy instead!"

_'Nya ha ha! Wow, that's great! You want me to put a death curse on them or something? Ooh, I know! How about I give 'em the painless bloody death I've always dreamed of!' _ Cynthia thought of her father, and then decided that maybe he wasn't the best person for that kind of stuff after all.

She fidgeted a little bit and muttered, "I…If Severa was to find out, I don't know what I would do. I used to have a crush on Owain when we were kids, but Severa's the only girl I've liked…"

"As I said; I am not the 'gossipy' type. I simply wanted to inform you that I am aware of the situation. As with how you are feeling, I've done some research, and these types of emotions are completely normal; not too common in Ylisse, but there a quite a large amount of those relationships elsewhere."

Cynthia laughed really hard, she looked like she was about to collapse on the ground. "Oh my gosh, now I've got the image of you being a gossiper!"

"…Are you even listening to me?"

"Imagine you talking to Severa and being like 'Girl, can you believe Lucina and Inigo broke up AGAIN? OMG!'" Tears were coming out of her eyes, but not of sadness, but because she was laughing way more than she should have.

Laurent shot Cynthia a really weird look. "…Okay…? Well I'm glad you find that so hilarious."

"Heehee! Thanks for cheering me up, Laurent! I'm glad you came and talked to me. I'm going to go now; bye!" Cynthia grinned and waved as she walked towards the other future children. "Guys! Who knew Laurent was such a funny guy?"

"Wait, Cynthia! I wasn't done!" Laurent sighed and continued looking at his notes. "I'll never understand what goes on in that woman's mind…"


	6. Chapter 6

"Ow…" Cynthia winced. She was in the camp's infirmary, still feeling the pain from that morning's battle. She was bandaged near the ribs and at the legs.

_I feel so stupid right now. I'm supposed to help heal the injured, being a heroic falcon knight and all. But no, I have to trip up once again and get shot by a sniper. All because I look at Severa for one second, and blam! I'm knocked right off my Pegasus. _

The battle replayed in her head. There was a swarm of risen, mostly archers and dark fliers. Robin led the group, with all the children cautiously following. All the other adults were behind them, fending off the risen so that the children could reach the village.

"Okay, Cynthia, Kjelle, Severa, Morgan, and Yarne, you head out near the village to the left; we can't afford to let any villagers die." Robin commanded, clutching a Thoron tome. "Brady, Inigo, Lucina, and Laurent, you go to the right, near the hill. And, Nah, Noire, and Gerome, you will strike from above.

"…But Mom, then only you, father, and Chrom will be left in this area," Morgan said.

"We'll be fine, Morgan, don't worry."

Cynthia and the others headed towards the village, hearing the terrified screams of the villagers.

"Please spare my children," One man pleaded. The dark flier risen readied its silver lance, and charged at the man and his family.

KLANG! "Just in time… "Kjelle huffed, as she raised her shield to protect the family.

Severa quickly stuck the risen down, and it turned into purple smoke. "That's what you get!"

"Thank you…" said the man. "I thought we were doomed."

"Morgan," Kjelle huffed. "Can you and Yarne lead this man and his family to safety? Yarne's speed and your smarts should get them outta here in no time."

"You got it, Kjelle! Come on, Yarne!" Morgan yelled behind him, as he piggybacked one of the children, and the others riding on Taguel Yarne.

About seven risen quickly surrounded them.

"Easy peasy!" Cynthia shouted, as she flung a spear at one of the risen. "The mighty Cynthia cannot be stopped!"

"Too easy," Kjelle said, as she and Severa finished off the last few. "I think the risen have softened up."

"Ugh, can we just go meet up with Morgan and Yarne already? I'm getting sweaty…" Severa complained.

"Hey, I'll give you a ride on my Pegasus if you're tired…" Cynthia suggested.

Severa ran in Cynthia's direction.

_Yes! She's finally-_

"Cynthia, look out!" Kjelle warned.

She heard a _woosh_ sound and immediately felt something pierce her lower body. She wobbled, and fell off her Pegasus, slamming her back into the ground.

"I wasn't fast enough…" Severa muttered, as she ran to Cynthia's side.

"Hyahhh!" Kjelle shouted, as she stabbed the sniper that just took down Cynthia.

"Hey, get Brady over here!" Severa yelled, as she took out an elixir to help Cynthia.

Cynthia closed her eyes and heard a lot of voices surround her.

The flashback was interrupted by the sound of her father.

"Hey there, Cynthia!" Henry greeted. He was holding quite a few dark magic tomes and wore a different outfit than usual, presumably the outfit that he acquired from using a Master Seal. "Are you doing better? There was a lot of blood! I love blood, but too much of anything can be a bad thing, you know!"

"Gosh Henry, will you never stop thinking about killing or bloodshed?" Cordelia sighed, as she walked in behind him.

"Ha ha ha ha, that's just who I am, Cordelia!" Henry chuckled, with a huge grin on his face.

"..So, how are you doing, Cynthia? That was quite the hit you took earlier." Cordelia walked around, looking for her healing staff. Cordelia had recently become a Falcon Knight, as the team needed more healers.

"It still hurts, but I bet I'll be fine in the morning." She answered back. "I probably just have to rest a little."

"A little rest never hurt anyone; especially when they were bleeding everywhere!" Henry commented.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Cynthia clearly didn't even hear the whole conversation with her dad and Cordelia. She was clearly thinking about something else.

"It's nothing. Anyways, we stopped the bleeding fairly quickly after the battle, so you're life shouldn't be in much danger, but still be careful. Your mother went a little overboard with the tears when she saw you on the field."

"Oh, I didn't mean to worry her…"

"Nya ha ha! It's alright, Cynthia!" Henry ensured her. He placed one of his dark magic tomes on the table beside Cynthia's bed.

"Hmm…ok, let's see…'summoning a risen army,' 'Death curse,'…. Oh, these won't work!" Henry yelled in frustration as he flipped through the pages of the book.

"What are you looking for, father?" Cynthia was rather curious at what would make Henry so frustrated.

"Oh, nothing too special; your mother keeps telling me that there's this 'special' person you've been chasing after," Henry began, lightly nudging his daughter. "So you know, I was thinking the other day, why not help my little Cynthia with a 'special curse!'"

_*Sigh…I guess Mom didn't keep her promise after all… _

"Er…" Cordelia interrupted, holding a healing staff. "Just what exactly do you have planned, Henry…? Hopefully nothing too dangerous, I presume?"

"Heehee, lighten up, Cordelia! I'm not a bad father, you know! I would never curse my daughter to death or something along those lines."

"Gee, thanks, dad." Cynthia replied. "I think I'm okay without a 'special' surprise."

"Phew," Cordelia sighed. "I'm exhausted. Maribelle's made me a backup healer, but I didn't know I'd wear myself out so easily…"

"Since you're off duty for a while, why not help me search for the perfect spell!" Henry suggested, handing her one of his books. "Come on, you know you want to take me up on this once in a life time offer!"

"Oh alright…" Cordelia answered. "Where do I start?"

"Ok, here we start with…" Henry started, as he walked out of the tent with Cordelia.

"Wow…they just left me here alone." Cynthia said, still lying in bed. _ I wonder if Mom actually told Dad I liked Severa… _

_Or if she just said that I liked someone…_

_Word better not spread so quickly… _

_I just feel like an idiot after that last battle…_

_ZZZ…_

Cordelia and Henry arrived back about two hours after Cynthia had fallen back asleep.

"I'm just saying, if you turn someone into a frog, how would that work for you daughter's surprise?" Cordelia asked.

"It would be hilarious, that's all!" Henry giggled.

"I think we're getting off topic… we aren't making any progress whatsoever-"

"MOM!" The shouting came from outside of the infirmary, and without a doubt, that shout came from Severa.

She stormed in and shouted, "Mom, daddy's not letting me buy anything from the markets! He's says I'm too spoiled!"

"I'm sorry, Severa, but I'm helping Henry with something at the moment," Cordelia replied, hiding her face from her daughter. She didn't look like she wanted to deal with her. "Maybe we can talk about it later?"

"Gosh, I didn't know Cynthia's father was higher priority than your own daughter! This isn't going to turn out like Chrom again, is it?!" Severa was about to explode. Cordelia didn't reply, but it looked like she was about to explode, as well.

"Shhh…." Henry whispered. "Cynthia's sleeping. If you keep shouting, I'll have to curse you to keep quiet, okay?"

"Oh, I almost forgot about Cynthia for a while there." The tone in her voice dropped from furious to depressed. "I…I hope she gets better, she's one of our better soldiers out there."

"Aw, did little miss ice queen finally show some caring for Cynthia?" Henry had the most ridiculous teasing face ever.

"I-Ice queen? Where'd you here that?!" Severa barked.

"I have my ways," Henry replied, with a mischievous look on his face. "Anyways, I guess I'd better leave, I don't want to be in the middle of a family talk." He picked up his tome and walked out of the tent, humming some tunes he had heard from Donnel. As he left, Lucina stepped inside the tent.

"Hello, Cordelia and Severa; so sorry to interrupt, but there is a meeting being held in the mess hall soon, so we should head over. Don't worry about Cynthia; Libra said he would look after her during the meeting."

"Thank you for informing us, princess. We will be on our way." Cordelia replied, as she put down the dark magic tome. She walked out with Lucina following behind.

Severa stood in the tent, swaying back and forth. "I don't want to go to some dumb meeting," She muttered. She walked up to Cynthia's bed. _How long has she been sleeping for? She looks completely out of it… _

She examined Cynthia's wounds and cringed. _Yikes, that doesn't look any better than before. If only if I had stepped in a second before…_

_It feels weird not hearing her yapping away saying her stupid hero lines. _

_'I am Cynthia! Now die in the name of a brighter future!' _

_...What am I doing? Am I really starting to remember her catchphrases? _

_I have been feeling weird lately._

_I just don't know what to do about it…_

She looked over at Cynthia, and leaned in closer. "Hey, you know that day where Noire went on a rampage?" Her voice was nervous and low.

"Well… I, I-" She stuttered. "Dang, Cynthia's asleep, so I can just say anything, can't I?"

"I want to know why you kissed me on that day!" She blurted out. "Why did you…did you know that I was still awake? Sometimes, I just…"

Her face grew red. "Urgh, this is pointless if she's asleep…"

Severa took a step back, took a pillow close to her, and screamed into it.

After she calmed down, she muttered, "…Well, I better get to the meeting, everyone's probably waiting for me. Don't wait up…"


	7. Chapter 7

"This is all YOUR fault!" Severa pointed at Cynthia.

"Woah, I didn't have anything to do with this!" Cynthia answered nervously. "You think I'd put a curse on both of us while I'm still recovering?"

Severa sighed. "Fine; it's all your dad's fault then! I swear it's like he's mocking me…"

Cynthia was shaking like crazy; this wasn't how she wanted to start her morning. She definitely didn't expect to wake up and suddenly realize she somehow swapped bodies with Severa. When her dad said 'special surprise', she was thinking about something more along the lines of an awesome battle entrance.

"Ugh, seriously, I can't stand this! Like how do you get your hair this tangled, Cynthia?!" Severa groaned, as she tugged on 'her' hair.

"Severa, it's only been around half an hour since we realized what happened. Can't you just hold out for a little longer?" Cynthia asked.

"No, I can't! Come on, we're going to find him as soon as possible!" Severa said, as she dragged Cynthia with her.

On the other side of the camp, Henry was practicing his magic with Sumia. He wanted to help her become a better dark flier.

"Ok, so you gather up all the energy into your palm," Henry instructed as he guided Sumia's hand. "and then you focus….AND STRIKE!"

Sumia's hand wobbled, and the tiny fireball didn't even hit the target, it ended up setting a small patch of the field on fire. "…I can't do anything right, can I?"

"Sumia, be more careful next time!" Cordelia said, as she came with a pail of water to douse the small flame.

"Don't be so hard on her, Cordelia! She's trying her best." Henry said, comforting his wife.

"Maybe we should take a break." Sumia suggested.

Cordelia brought them some cups of water to rehydrate.

"So, Henry," Cordelia started. "Have you finally found out what you wanted to do for your daughter?"

"Have you guys decided without me?" Sumia asked.

Henry giggled. "Oh, it's already in effect, don't worry!"

Judging by the look on his face, Cordelia and Sumia could already tell that this wouldn't end well.

"Henry, please tell me you didn't cast anything too dangerous…" Sumia pleaded.

He laughed. "Do I look like a man that would purposely cast a curse that would harm his own daughter? Have some faith in me!"

Sumia went back to her Pegasus and picked up at wind tome. "Henry could you help me with this, now?"

Henry was overjoyed. "Of course! First, you still cast it like the fire spell, but-"

"WHERE IS THAT DANG DARK MAGE?!" They heard a shout from not too far away.

All three of them jumped at the sound of the voice. Sumia almost fell off her Pegasus.

"Ooh, that should be my cue! See ya later, ladies!" Henry chanted a spell, and then teleported away.

Sumia and Cordelia exchanged some weird looks, and ran to see what was going on.

"I don't even want to know what trouble my husband caused this time…"

They arrived at the mess hall, seeing a swarm of people crowding their daughters.

"SERIOUSLY; AND I'LL ASK AGAIN; WHERE IS HE?!" Severa screamed.

Robin tried to find a solution. "Look, I sure Henry didn't do this to enrage you, Severa…or are you Cynthia? I don't know."

Cynthia just stood there, not saying a word. She was too rattled to say anything at this point.

"Hey l-look, maybe your mom could give you the answers…" Noire muttered.

Cynthia ran up to Sumia. "Hey, have you seen dad?"

Sumia looked at Cordelia. "Uh, Cordelia, have you seen Lon'qu this morning? I don't think I have."

Severa pushed Cynthia out of the way.

"Ok, I'll sum this up really quick: she is not Severa," Severa explained. "I AM."

"…I'm not following." Sumia slowly replied.

"Daddy put a body switching curse on us." Cynthia told her. "I may look like Severa, but I'm really Cynthia on the inside."

"Well, that explains why 'Cynthia' was yelling so much." Cordelia said.

"Could you just tell us where he went?" Severa groaned. "I saw you three together this morning."

"Hmm, I'm not sure; he just disappeared the moment you called for him." Sumia informed them. "It shouldn't be so hard though if you take the Pegasus for an aerial scan of the camp. It's possible to see almost everyone from the skies."

Severa dragged Cynthia out of the tent quickly. "Thanks, now let's go get to your Pegasus quickly; I need my body back!"

The two girls walked up to the stable and saw Cynthia's Pegasus.

The Pegasus flinched at the sight of Cynthia, turning its head away from her.

"Oh right… I look like you," Cynthia said as she turned to Severa. "I don't think she'll let me ride, she uh, doesn't seem to like you very much…"

"Well that's a really nice thing to hear, Cynthia!" Severa yelled sarcastically. Severa slowly got on to the Pegasus, and took a deep breath. "You're lucky my mom tried to teach me to become a Pegasus Knight when I was younger!"

"You've done this before? I'm shocked." Cynthia commented.

"Yeah, well, the lessons stopped after my mom died, ok? So that's why I never mention it…" Severa muttered. "So, are you going to get on or what? We have to find your dad." Severa stuck out her hand to help Cynthia up.

Cynthia nervously took Severa's hand on sat on the Pegasus.

"Hey girl, could you fly up above the camp for us?" Severa calmly asked the Pegasus.

It neighed happily, and flew up suddenly, causing everyone to shake.

"Woah, that was quick. You say you only had some lessons, but you seem better that me at this." Cynthia complimented.

Seconds later they were in the sky, seeing all the trees and tents below them. They could even see Kellam from up there, and he could be rarely seen on the ground.

"Now, where could he be?"

They flew around in circles above the camp, searching for some sort of signal or sign. Cynthia began to sweat, as she got more nervous every second.

_We have to find him soon; I don't know how much longer I can hold out. Severa's so close… _

_She's actually handling the Pegasus pretty well, if only she had a bit more confidence in herself, she could have been a great Pegasus knight. Then well, we could have been…well, a cute Pegasus knight c-couple…_

Cynthia blushed at the thought, and immediately wiped the thought from her mind.

"I think I see him." Severa said, pointing at a small area surrounded by trees.

"See all those tomes? And who else has white hair with that cloak, it's gotta be him."

Severa tugged on to the reins, and the Pegasus swooped down near the trees.

They landed in a small grassy plain near the area Henry was supposedly in.

"Thanks." Severa said as she petted Cynthia's Pegasus. "That was actually really fun."

The Pegasus neighed in delight and nudged Severa.

"I think she really likes you," Cynthia commented.

"Nope, she's really attached to you; I mean I do look like you after all."

"But, the way you lead her and the way she responded; it all seemed so natural, and yet you haven't ridden her before." Cynthia said.

Severa laughed. "Ok, fine you got me there. Let's just go find your dad so we can go back to being ourselves."

"Alright; then we'll really put your skills to the test!" Cynthia giggled as they walked.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out; I've been so occupied lately.<strong>

**Feel free to tell me if anything sounds odd, I found it difficult to write this chapter without it being too confusing...**


End file.
